


戏子无情（伞修车）

by kgyc



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kgyc/pseuds/kgyc





	戏子无情（伞修车）

感受到叶修的回应，苏沐秋觉得离人生圆满就差一件事了。  
苏沐秋的手开始往下滑，在叶修颈侧摩挲了一会，移到衣领，一颗一颗的把扣子解开，手滑了进去，手隔着衣服在叶修后背游走。  
叶修把苏沐秋稍稍推开些，喘了口气，把苏沐秋的手从自己衣服里拉了出来啊，看着苏沐秋有些不满的表情，在他额头上亲了一口，坐起身开始自己脱衣服。  
“你不会就打算穿着衣服？嗯？还是说亲两口就好了？”看苏沐秋还愣在那，叶修停下手上的动作。  
“…啊不是！”苏沐秋回过神来，也坐了起来，开始解自己的衣服，眼睛却一只盯着叶修看。  
叶修站起身来，把脱下来的衣服挂到一旁的衣架上，就剩里衣穿在身上，转身看苏沐秋呆呆傻傻地看着自己，笑了一下，“苏沐秋，你怎么告白的时候轰轰烈烈，现在成了这个样子？要不要我帮你脱？”  
苏沐秋被调侃的有些愣，到底比不过叶修在军校待过，血气方刚的一群小伙子，成天除了训练就是训练，有些方面的问题只能靠右手姑娘帮忙，荤话自然是少不了的，而苏沐秋在苏家长大，也就出去留了几年学，自然比不过叶修，不过苏大少表示：不会可以学啊。  
叶修看苏沐秋还愣在那，干脆直接上手解苏沐秋的衣服。  
苏沐秋回过神来时，外衣已经被脱掉挂上衣架了，见叶修笑眯眯的看着自己，问了句：“嘴一个吗？”  
叶修笑了笑，俯身亲了上去。  
两个人都没有什么经验，就凭着本能在对方的嘴唇上轻轻地舔咬，仿佛在品尝什么美味一般，都有些小心翼翼，都怕弄疼对方。  
转移到了床上，里衣都有些凌乱，双唇分开，喘着气，看着对方的嘴有些肿，都笑了起来。。  
“突然觉得这样挺好的。”叶修这样说着，手在苏沐秋的关键部位打转，手下的触感告诉自己：已经立起来了。  
“阿修……”苏沐秋握住叶修手，轻轻的捏了一下，然后把叶修的手放在已经挺立的上面。  
“沐秋，你硬了……”叶修的手在小沐秋上摸了两下。  
“阿修，不要闹我了……帮我摸摸……”苏沐秋喘着气，握着叶修的手动了两下。  
叶修依了他，摸了两下后觉得都要做正事了，穿着衣服裤子哪能行？直接上手扒苏沐秋衣服。  
苏沐秋也伸手脱叶修的衣服，脱着脱着两人又亲到一起。  
“阿修…宝贝…我爱你…我爱你…”苏沐秋凑到叶修耳边，手在叶修腰上摸了一把，结实的肌肉，摸起来手感还可以。  
听到苏沐秋的话，叶修也不回答，心里叹了口气：怎么又招惹了一个呢？  
两个人的衣衫都已经褪净，坦诚相待。  
叶修握住苏沐秋已经挺立起来的性器，从根部向上摸了一把，手指在马眼四周打转，苏沐秋环抱住叶修，叼住叶修的耳朵，舔了一下，舌头伸到耳道里模仿性交的动作进进出出。  
“！苏沐秋！”叶修耳朵敏感的很，被苏沐秋这样对待，直接红了个彻底。  
“阿修，快些弄。”苏沐秋停下动作，看着叶修通红的耳朵起了坏心思。  
叶修依言加快了手上的动作，苏沐秋也伸手握住叶修的性器，房间里的温度渐渐升高，时不时传出令人面红耳赤的喘气声。  
互相帮着射了出来，叶修靠在苏沐秋肩上喘着气，上次发泄是什么时候已经不记得了，应该是青春期刚来的时候自己躲在房间给自己弄出来的，但是和这次的感觉比起来就实在是不值得一提了。  
“沐秋，继续吗？”两个人稍稍歇了一话，叶修看苏沐秋没有完全软下去的家伙，问了一句。  
“好，听阿修的。”苏沐秋低头亲了亲叶修的嘴角，觉得不够，又伸出舌头舔了舔，叶修也没反驳其实自己只是问问，伸出舌头回应。  
亲了一话就分开了，毕竟还有正事要做。  
叶修伸手把苏沐秋性器上残留的一写还没有干透米青液蹭到手指上，伸到自己身后，挤进一根手指，忍着逆生理的怪异感觉动了两下。  
苏沐秋看着叶修的举动差点化身为狼扑上去：他们家阿修怎么这么讨人喜欢呢！  
揽着叶修的腰，在叶修颈脖上留下点点红痕，慢慢亲到胸膛上，撇了一眼叶修胸膛上立着的两个小红豆豆，坏心眼的叼住一颗，用牙齿轻轻的咬了一下。  
“！”正在给自己开拓的叶修僵住了身子，感觉像是一小股电流窜遍全身，差点没崩住叫了出来。  
苏沐秋又舔了一下。  
“苏沐秋！别碰那！”已经伸进去的三根手指感觉到原本干涩的甬道四周溢出了些水，大感不妙。  
苏沐秋松开嘴，在乳晕上咬了一口然后抬起头亲了亲叶修的嘴角。  
！这样更糟糕！叶修手指动了下，都能感觉到有水流了出来，犹豫着要不要继续弄下去时，苏沐秋的手从腰上滑了下来，碰到穴口的液体时惊了一下。  
在国外留学的时候旁敲侧击的问了问周围的一些朋友，可能是因为相比起国内开放的多，有个朋友说这种情感上有些障碍的人身子反而比常人更加敏感，没有想到被说中了。  
“阿修，可以了，我们做吧。”苏沐秋蹭了蹭叶修的脸颊，讨好的亲了亲。  
“嗯。”叶修不知道自己的身体异于常人，只当这是正常情况，拔出了自己的手指，却听到“啵”的一声，饶是叶修也红了脸。  
苏沐秋暗道自己捡了个宝，有些急不可耐的把叶修压倒在床上，从叶修给自己扩张的时候就已经在忍了，再忍就不是人了。  
对准穴口，慢慢的抵了进去，叶修倒吸一口凉气，三根手指和这个可没法比，现在只感觉到涨的很。  
“阿修，疼吗？疼就和我说。”苏沐秋停住不动，他是想一次性全部进去，就怕叶修受不了。  
“不…不疼，有点涨。”叶修缓了口气，示意苏沐秋继续。  
苏沐秋得令又往里去了些，感觉到叶修颤了一下大概知道刚刚碰到了哪，比想象的还要靠外一些，先不管这个，也不停顿，一次性全部进入，叶修直接一口咬在苏沐秋的肩上，太深了！  
苏沐秋的粗细算是正常，就是有些长，一次性全部进入到底让叶修有些受不住。  
“难受吗？”苏沐秋安抚性的亲了亲叶修的鼻尖。  
“太深了……有点涨…”叶修倒是没有什么害羞的，实话实说，“你不要不动，有点不舒服……”  
苏沐秋感觉自己心颤了颤：欠肏！  
！“啊！不是！慢点！太快了啊…！”被突然的快速顶弄顶的叫出了声，酸涨中有些异样的快感传遍全身。  
“不快，阿修不舒服吗？”苏沐秋速度不减，还坏心眼的退到穴口，然后撞向刚刚顶到的那一点。  
“啊！”叶修眼前发白，直接射了出来，后穴里的肠肉一阵收缩，苏沐秋被吸的差点丢了魂，加大力度和速度。  
“阿修这么快就射了吗？”苏沐秋嘴上调笑道。  
“苏沐秋！慢啊……慢点…太快了！啊…”叶修突然生出要死在床上的错觉，只怪苏沐秋没轻没重，也不管叶修是第一次，只知道叶修的身子特殊，一下又一下撞击，发泄着自己对身下的人的欲望，鬼知道在国外的时候苏沐秋做了多少次关于叶修的梦，多少次想要和叶修做这档子事情。  
叶修抬起腿勾住苏沐秋的腰，环抱住俯在自己身上的苏沐秋，被肏的嗓子叫的都有些哑了，“啊…沐秋…慢嗯慢点！要被顶穿了啊！”  
“哪里会，阿修不会有事的，乖。”苏沐秋吻住叶修的唇，舌头伸进叶修的嘴里，勾住舌头，速度不减。  
叶修的嘴和不上，呻吟断断续续的，眼角通红，涎水顺着嘴角划下。  
“咕叽咕叽……”叶修后穴里的水被苏沐秋的性器带了不少出来，透明的液体顺着臀缝流到床单上，等苏沐秋咬着叶修的喉结射出来时床单已经湿了一片。  
苏沐秋趴在叶修身上喘了口气，看着叶修现在的样子，半软的性器又慢慢的硬了起来。  
“！苏沐秋！你出去！”感觉到后穴里含着的又变得精神起来，伸手推苏沐秋，老天，再来一次要死了啊！  
“阿修，再来一次嘛……你也很舒服不是吗？”听着叶修的半哑的声音，苏沐秋彻底硬了。  
“臭小子！快出去！”叶修手脚并用，推开苏沐秋下床，脚踩到地上的时候身子一歪差点摔着，感觉到还没有闭紧后穴口流出的液体，表情有些扭曲。  
苏沐秋斜躺在床上，看着叶修双腿间流下的白浊，腿间涨的难受，跟着下了床，站在叶修身后，用自己的性器在叶修腿间蹭了蹭。  
“阿修，再来一次。”说完把人推到桌上，在叶修背上亲了一口，抵进了还未合上的后穴。  
“！苏沐秋！你给我停下！别啊！”叶修被迫趴在桌上，胸前的两点蹭在冰凉的桌面上，硬的有点疼。  
苏沐秋俯在叶修背上，大力的顶弄，在叶修背后又留下了一朵朵红花。  
“嗯！”叶修后面被服务到位，前面也被苏沐秋握在手里套弄，只有胸前的两点被冷落，自己伸手揉捏，苏沐秋把这些看在眼里，也不拦着，手上速度加快，惹的叶修惊叫连连。  
两个人后来又在床上做了一次，结束后外边已经黑了彻底，苏沐秋抱着叶修躺在床上睡了过去。


End file.
